The Creature from Beyond
The Creature From Beyond is the 27th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the seventh episode of the second season. Plot A squire and two Forever Knights, led by Sir Reginald believe they have found a cache of alien weaponry left behind by their ancestors. The knights burn through a large, round door with a Forever Knights symbol with a drill, despite the squire's protests. A loud roar is heard, and later it is confirmed that while the knights are missing, the squire escaped successfully. Meanwhile at the Bellwood retirement home, a retired Forever Knight nicknamed "Old George" suddenly gets a very bad feeling, gets up out of his wheelchair and runs away. Later, while Ben, Gwen and Kevin investigate the area Sir Reginald was excavating (since Gwen tracked a large disturbance in the Mana field to the area) the team have an encounter with Sir Cyrus (who claims that his faction is the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll) Sir Cryus blames them for releasing the creature. The squire that was seen before is with them, and he tries to tell Sir Cyrus that they (Ben's team) didn't do it, but Sir Cyrus does not listen. When Sir Cyrus orders an attack against Ben's kidnapped Winston]]Team, Gwen and Kevin fight back, but Sir Cyrus captures Ben. So Ben transforms into Humongousaur. Unfortunately, Ben hits his head on the drill while he (Ben) is growing. After Ben says that he's having a bad morning (it is about 3:00 AM, Ben is tired, and he just hit his head) and that the Forever Knights are annoying him, Cyrus halts the attack. Ben then changes back and returns his weapon. The squire stated once more that an explosion was responsible and released a creature that had kidnapped their men. In other words, it was the missing knights' own fault that they were kidnapped. Sir Cyrus then prolonged their truce with Ben's Team to find the creature and find the missing knights. Gwen suggests that she and the squire, identified as squire Winston, stay at the ruins to figure out what the creature is but Kevin, Ben, and Sir Cyrus agree that all the fire power they can muster is necessary to deal with the creature. Both sides enter the nearby town looking for answers, the Forever Knights police scanner picked up a broadcast about a strange creature. When they get there the creature has attached two tentacles to the temples of a police officer, the Knights attempt to kill it. This would easily catch the officer in the crossfire, so Ben as Swampfire stops them. Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue the police officer, but the creature grows four more tentacles and attempts to attach them to Kevin and Gwen. Due to Kevin's metal coating it fails with him but succeeds with Gwen. Kevin is able to sever the tentacles attached to the police officer and Gwen but the creature gets away and kidnaps Winston. Having been linked with the creature for a few minutes Gwen was able to read its thoughts. It calls itself Lucubra (pronounced la-cu-bra), an interdimensional monster. However, Gwen isn't able to figure out what is going on or what it was doing. Gwen, having in her possession Winston's rucksack, is able to use it to trace him to a abandoned warehouse, and track the Lucubra. The Knights, since they don't trust Ben's team, placed a tracker on Kevin's car and tracked them to their missing men. Inside the Warehouse, the team discovers that the Lucubra attached its tentacles tothe missing Forever Knights, the police officer, and Winston. Gwen, having come into close range of the Lucubra, is put under its control again momentarily, but shakes it off. After reading the Lucubra's thoughts again, she reveals that the Lucubra places its victims in a vegetative state so that it can feed on their thoughts until there is nothing left to feed on. Ben and Kevin had both agreed that they can't allow the Lucubra to take control of her again, so Ben tells her to stay back and only join in the fight if they need help. Ben then turns into Armodrillo while Kevin absorbs some metal to fight the Lucubra. The Knights, after tracking the team, force their way into the fight. Ben then realises that the reason why the Lucubra couldn't control Kevin was because of the creature's weakness to metal, and turns into a NRG to fight it, however Gwen was taken over by the Lucubra again, but broken out by Kevin. She now knows the spell that was used to contain the Lucubra originally, so she tells Ben to trap the Lucubra in a "very deep hole" and places a magical seal over it. The Lucubra is now trapped in its own Dimension.. Sir Cyrus states that this day Ben's team has res cued three of his men and thus the truce stands, but warns him that any meddling in his business will result in the Truce instantly dissolving. When the Knights are outside the Warehouse, they tell Winston to stop flirting with the enemy (Gwen). They say that Ben's team may look human, but they're filled with alien blood, and "they will contaminate you",once again showing the Knights hatred at anything alien (except alien tech and alien weapons). Winston, after a bit of protest. After the Knights leave Winston's eyes briefly turn neon green (his eyes are blue), showing that he may still under the control of the Lucubra. However, he shakes it off. George arrives at the excavation site and with sadness in his eyes walks away when he learns the seal has been damaged. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Old George *Sir Cyrus *Forever Knights *Winston *Sir Reginald (cameo) Villains *Lucubra *Sir Cyrus *Sir Reginald *Some Forever Knights Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Chromastone *Goop *Armodrillo (first transformation sequence) *NRG Major events *Ben used Chromastone's power to fly for the first time, just as Sugilite had demonstrated previously in The Secret of Chromastone. Dwayne McDuffie said Ben didn't fly yet because he didn't need to, and now he does. *This is the first time we see Old George. *Kevin gets jealous of how Gwen acted around Winston and was very protective of her. *The Forever Knights accidentally release an evil creature from another dimension known as the "Lucubra." *The Knights truce with Ben's team to stop the creature and find the missing knights. *The Lucubra takes over Gwen's mind, however she is saved by Kevin who in his metal form thus impervious toward the creature's mind-control. *Gwen returns the Lucubra back to its home but in different location by NRG. *The Knights break the truce with Ben at the end of the episode and spared his life. *Armodrillo's transformation sequence is finally seen in this episode. His first appearance in ''Hero Time'' wasn't included. *Kevin tells Gwen that he can not lose her, even if he said the team can't lose her. Errors * Armodrillo 's face was smaller than usual, while his hands got bigger and his elbows didn't have jackhammers. * Sir Reginald's face changes after being taken over by the Lucubra. * When Ben turns into Goop he is missing his anti-gravity disk, might be because it got smush into him or that it shrunk to the point of being too small to see. * When Armodrillo and Kevin break the wall to get the Lucubra, Amodrillo yelled "KEVLIN!" instead of "KEVIN!" Quotes Gwen: That was so rude! Kevin: Me? Rude? To squire Wiffle? Gwen:'''Winston! '''Kevin: '''I cant bother to remember, he's not important enough. '''Gwen: Mhmm... jealous? Kevin: Of What? His dumb name, his dumb accent or his dumb dress? Gwen: It's a tunic! Kevin: Listen Gwen I....I mean we can't afford to lose you...for the team, you know. Gwen: Oh, umm....I..(to Ben) Help me out here. Kevin: (holds Gwen up) You okay?' ' Ben: Of course she's not okay. She's not complaining about how disgusting Goop is. Armodrillo: (to the Lucubra's zombified victims) Come on people, back off! We don't wanna hurt you! Kevin: To be honest, I am considering it. Gwen: Guess we'd better let the Knights know where we are.' ' Kevin: Seriously?' ' Ben: Well, I did say I would.' ' Kevin: Yeah, but you didn't say when.' ' Ben: Good point. We'll call them after it's all over.' ' Gwen: You two should be in politics. Gwen: I felt a ripple in the mana. I thought we should check it out.' ' Ben: '''I think I felt a ripple back in my room. You guys take the mana, and I'll investigate my bed. '''Kevin: ''(After Winston is freed)'' Well, hooray for you. Now go buy yourself a cookie. 'Winston: '''We call them biscuits. Trivia * According to Dwayne McDuffie, this episode starts the season's story arc. *This is the second time Humungousaur was interrupted saying his name. The first was in Deep'' when he sunk. *There was a reference to Monty Python in this episode. *When the monster controlled Gwen's brain, her scream was the same from Absolute Power: Part 2, when Kevin was stealing her Mana. *This is the second episode with a full transformation sequence for an Andromeda Galaxy alien. The first was Ampfibian. *The Squire in this episode is very similar to the one from Be-Knighted. Also, yet another fraction of the Forever Knights is introduced. *The plasma rifles used by the Forever Knights in this episode look very similar to crossbows, somewhat acting as their primary MP40s. *If you look carefully at the computer, you can see that the Bellwood Senior Village worker is playing Solitaire. *Since they are British, it is correct for Forever Knights to use the word biscuit instead of cookie. *This is the second time Kevin gets jealous. The first was in All That Glitters. *This is the first time Goop was over Gwen and she didn't complain. However, this was due to her being unconcious and being controlled by Lucubra. *This is the second episode Ben didn't go ultimate. *If you listen carefully at the time the Lucubra was holding Winston on the top of a building, it sounds like laughing a villain's laugh. That could mean he/it has some degree of intelligence. *At the end of the episode "Ben 10,000 Returns" Perfessor Paradox says: "Beware of Old George... Beware of The Creature from Beyond...." referring to this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Lucubra arc